Switch
by Kirri Kitty
Summary: Naruto wants to learn a new jutsu so he takes one of Ino's. He tests it on her and Gaara, and now they've switched bodies and they don't know how to undo it! InoxGaara
1. The jutsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Ino would be the main character.**

**Main pairing: Ino and Gaara. Yeah that's right! If you don't like it then push back.**

**Author note:**

**This story is created for a challenge between me, Lonedevil and Kilulu. The challege is for all three of us to come up with our own Ino/Gaara plots. Well it started as Kilulu wanted to write her own story and asked us if we knew a plot, while Lonedevil was thinking of one, she came up with one she wanted. Then they both thought of a story to write. Me, being stupid, wanted in on the action so I thought of one too. XD… well this is mine.**

**Anyway, I know I'm not the first one of us to write the first chapter but whatever, lol have fun reading!**

**Dedicated: The three fanficateers! (Wow I sound like a loser)**

**Story notes:**

**Rookie nine and Gaara: 16**

**Gai's team: 17**

**Kankuro: 18**

**Temari: 19**

_**Chapter 1: The jutsu**_

It was a beautiful bright day in Konoha. The air was fresh, and the streets were peaceful… unless you happened to be in the same area as Naruto and the raging Ino.

"Naruto, get your ass over here or else!" Ino shouted. "That's my family's scroll, with the jutsu **I** have to learn!"

"Ahahah, come on Ino, if I give it back to you will you let me TRY to use one of your jutsu?!" Naruto asked pouting his bottom lip further than it already was.

Ino raised her fist up to her face and her eyebrow twitched. "NO, it's a family jutsu!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Then I won't give it back, tebayo!"

"Naruto you idiot, when I catch up to I'm going to KILL you!" Ino screamed in furry.

Naruto noticed she was moving in on him faster. He was already running his fastest. He knew that he would regret this deeply later. VERY deeply, but he had to do what he had to do. "Hey Ino, I'm not even running at my full pace, before you could have easily caught me! Are you getting fatter?!"

Ino's reaction was just as expected. She halted, her eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated and beads of sweat were rolling down face. "W-what, this can't be happening!"

Naruto snickered and ran at a slower pace. "Yeah Ino, lay off the pudding!"

Ino stood there in a hypnotized state. Then she ran home to check the scale.

**0000000000000000**

Naruto snickered again leaning against a tree. He knew that would slow her down. Friends or not, he had to go for her weakest point.

Naruto has been asking her for a jutsu for a long time now. It didn't matter which jutsu, or from who. He just wanted it as soon as possible.

Team 8 was on a mission. Lee was training with Gai. He couldn't use Chouji's jutsu because he didn't have access body fat. Shikamaru was still on the mission to bring the sand siblings here. Shikamaru would be coming soon, he'd ask him but when he comes back he'll have the sand siblings, and Naruto wrote a letter to Gaara saying he learned a cool new jutsu. Sakura's jutsu were all healing… so that left Ino.

Naruto slowly opened the scroll and memorized the jutsu. Before he could learn the reverse or the name of the jutsu it was swiped out of his hands by a raging Ino.

"Naruto, I'm going to KILL you!" Ino snapped. "I ran back home to check my weight, I weigh the same!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hehe you must've lost the weight running after me."

Ino bonked his head and 'humphed'

When Ino was out of sight, Naruto grinned widely. 'I'll test the jutsu tomorrow.'

**000000000000000**

"That dumb Naruto! What did he think he was doing when he stole my scroll?!" Ino asked herself, as she stomped to her house. This was a jutsu that her father told her 'She wasn't ready for' and Naruto just stole it.

Ino knew she wasn't aloud to look inside but it was so tempting to do something that you weren't aloud to do, or in this case, read.

Ino jolted her head left, right, up, and down. Nobody was there, or more clearly, no father of hers was there. She aloud herself to slowly roll the scroll open. It was a mind switch jutsu, you use it on two people and they switch. The only way to turn them back to normal is to… before she finished reading her father caught her in the act.

"Young lady, I thought I made it clear that you aren't ready to learn this jutsu!" Inoichi scolded.

Ino made the most innocent face and watery blue eyes she's ever made. "I was just checking to see if it was a fake scroll daddy. Naruto stole it."

Inoichi, again, fell for his daughters well known puppy pout. 97 chance of success… in her experience. "Oh well that's okay. I'll teach that Naruto for stealing a scroll from a Yamanaka!"

When he left to go pound on Naruto, Ino giggled and skipped in her house.

**0000000000000000000**

The sand siblings and Shikamaru were all quietly sitting in the back of the wagon with all their belongings.

Temari yawned loudly. "So why do we have to go to Konoha again?"

Shikamaru didn't feel like moving his mouth to talk right now so he just ignored her.

Kankuro laughed inside his head. 'Big mistake, that guy is too lazy for his own good.'

Temari scolded and flapped a small fold of her fan open. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

Shikamaru let out a loud sigh. "Woman, you are too troublesome. Gaara has some business to attend to.

Temari smiled cockily. "Why did they send you of all people?"

Shikamaru ignored her.

"Finally, we're almost there!" Kankuro exclaimed. "You know what I like better about Konoha? The pretty girls! They're all over!"

Shikamaru and Temari sweat dropped.

Temari smirked playfully. "Why, isn't that just a reminder that you can't get any of them?"

Kankuro glared at her. "Shut up."

Temari crossed her legs in a different angle and sighed. "I don't want to."

**00000000000000000000**

It was late, really late. Naruto had to force himself to stay awake so Ino could be sleeping when he would give her the note.

His plan was to meet her somewhere and test the jutsu on her. If it was cool then SUCCESS, if not he'd tell Gaara that his special jutsu is his sexy jutsu except with animals.

When he jumped on her window sill, he peeked inside the dark room to see that Ino was already asleep.

He placed the note on her dresser and ran out. Not because she might wake up, but because he heard footsteps.

He was so excited to try this jutsu. Not only to show off to Gaara, but maybe with a new jutsu he could bring Sasuke back.

Sasuke killed Orochimaru and became the leader of the sound. The leaf village still wasn't sure whether or not it's because when he killed Orochimaru, half of his power and mind slipped into Sasuke, or if Sasuke just turned evil.

No matter what it was Naruto promised himself, Sakura, Ino, and Kakashi, that he'd bring Sasuke back.

**00000000000000000000**

Ino woke up to the birds chirping. She yawned and stretched, looking at her dresser mirror. There was a note. Thinking it was from her mom or dad she smiled and got up and read it.

_Ino,_

_Meet me at the training grounds at 9._

_Naruto_

Ino clenched the note. 'Naruto came in my room?!'

She groaned aggravated, 'What the hell does he want now?'

She looked at the clock; she had an hour and a half to get ready. So she got her clothes ready and turned on the warm water for her shower.

When she was finally ready, the clock read, 8: 30.

She picked up her bagel and left her house.

**00000000000000000000000**

Naruto was sitting on a tree stump, the same one Kakashi tied him to six years ago. He stared at the spot where Sasuke was sitting when he said that they were one. What happened? The whole team just broke apart.

"Hey Naruto, what did you want?" Ino asked, her voice sounded annoyed.

When Naruto looked up at her, her foot was tapping and her eyebrows were furrowed. "Why are you mad?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "You went in my room! You really are becoming like Jiraija. Did you call me here to show me pictures of myself while I was sleeping?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "I am **not** becoming like that pervy sage! Only in power, in fact, I think I'm surpassing him." Naruto said the last part happily.

"You surpassed him in perverseness as well, when you were **12**!" Ino yelled while laughing.

"Ah whatever, I called you here because I learned a new jutsu, Tebayo!" Naruto yelled making a kind of 'Gai pose'.

"Wow you learned a new jutsu?! What is it?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Well, I kind of need you to test it. It's the jutsu in the scroll I stole yesterday." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

Ino's smile faded into a frown. "You read the scroll, without my or my father's permission?!"

"Uh, yeah, fine, since I took one of your jutsus I'll give you one of mine. Which one do you want?" Naruto asked. "If you want I can teach you my sexy jutsu."

Ino glared at Naruto. "You may have come up with it but anyone who knows how to transform can do it. Either way, I don't want that one, I want Rasengan."

Naruto rolled on the floor laughing. "Y-You don't even have enough much tapped chakra to do it twice!"

"Then I'll tap into some more." Ino snarled.

"Are you sure you don't want another jutsu?" Naruto asked he took out a hand-written scroll with a list of his jutsus and what they do.

Ino pointed at one and he gave her directions to how to do it.

**000000000000000000**

"You just **HAD** to open your fan and attack Shikamaru, eh, Temari!" Kankuro accused.

Temari shot him an icy glare. "Yeah, he wouldn't answer me."

"Well you didn't have to blow the whole wagon away. Now we have to **walk **to Konoha." Kankuro scolded.

"Well you can use the exercise." Temari smirked.

"No, I'm all muscle!" Kankuro said defending his body.

"Muscle, HA, that's a big lie!" Temari snickered.

"Like you would know, you don't even know what muscles look like." Kankuro yelled.

"I know what muscles look like! All I have to do is make sure not to look at you." Temari said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh come on stop fighting already. It's too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed lazily.

"Stay out of this lazy boy." Temari snapped.

"Yeah, you're the reason we're fighting, Nara." Kankuro said a matter-a-factly.

"All three of you shut up!" Gaara said angrily. "Act your own age."

"Okay Gaara." Temari sighed, 'He matured too fast.'

"So what time do you think we'll get there?" Kankuro asked.

"If you stop whining we'll get there a little before midnight." Gaara answered.

**000000000000000**

Ino was lying on the grass. Naruto was sitting on the tree stump again. Ino was tired from trying to learn that new jutsu. "Thanks for the jutsu, Naruto."

"Your welcome, now come on I think they'll be here soon so I have to try the jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed hoisting her up to her feet.

Ino groaned. "Fine but make this quick, by the way, what does this jutsu do? Will it kill me?"

Naruto blushed. "Well I know it won't kill you but I forgot what it does."

Ino gave a look of horror. "If you don't know what it does, I don't want to be a part of it."

"Oh come on!" Naruto whined. "You owe me I taught you one of my jutsu!"

Ino flashed a small smile then turned around. "Then I just won't use it."

Naruto glared at her back and frowned. This was unacceptable. He made the hand signs. "Hey Ino, turn around."

When Ino looked back Naruto had a hand sign pointed at her. "AH, Naruto I said no!" after a few seconds, they were in the same position, Naruto was still holding up his hand signs and Ino had her head in her arms. She lifted her head up, was she hurt, dead, in his body? What happened?

"Uh nothing happened?" Naruto said disappointedly. 'Maybe it only works on boys or something.'

"Naruto you loser, I told you only a Yamanaka has the skill to do this jutsu." Ino said proudly, as she walked away.

Naruto frowned, 'Eh, I'll try it on Gaara when he gets here.'

**00000000000000000**

It was already 11:45, the sand siblings and Shikamaru could already see the main gates so Temari and Kankuro picked up the pace each of them trying to take bigger steps than the other.

Temari was the first one in followed by Kankuro. Gaara was behind them and Shikamaru was walking like an old man further back.

When Gaara was about to enter the gate, he saw Naruto charging at him.

"Hey Gaara, over here, I'm over here!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

Gaara didn't even have to walk faster to get to Naruto because he already sped in front of him. "Hi Naruto, are you going to show me this new jutsu? You sent me so many letters, it better be good."

"Yeah, it's awesome! Here I'll try it on you!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, making the hand sign.

"No you fool!" Gaara yelled, putting his around himself just in case something would shoot out.

A few minutes later Naruto still stood there with the hand sign up. Gaara blinked and just stood there seriously.

"Uh, it only works in daytime!" Naruto explained rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"You don't have a jutsu, do you?" Gaara asked emotionally.

Naruto looked down. "I just learned this one; I guess I haven't mastered it yet."

Gaara put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You will, just don't practice it on people. Something could happen."

Naruto nodded and they went their separate ways.

**11:59pm**

Gaara was sitting on the roof of the rented apartment. He didn't sleep often but he felt sleepy today for some reason, even without Shukaku, he was still scared to sleep.

He decided to sleep on his bed. He slept on his side facing the opposite side of the window.

**000000000000000**

After training a bit, Ino finally decided to go to sleep. She slept facing the window, so she could look at the stars before falling asleep.

**12:00am**

Gaara turned to face the window with a dreamy smile on his face.

**000000000000**

Ino turned away from the window with a frown on her face.

**Hi, so do you guys like it so far? Anyway, the next chapter is where the story _really_ starts muahahahaha!! Just kidding, lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I'm not being paid to write these… unless you want to give me money.**

**I am SO sorry I took forever. I just have more "pusher friends" pushing me to update my Motivated for Friends.**

When Gaara woke up the next morning he felt… good. Better than he had felt in a long time. His body was refreshed and lighter. No he felt too light, he was starving, but he dismissed that. His pillows and blankets were softer and fluffier and smelt sweet.

Gaara sat up in the bed, with a frown on. It was still dark so he couldn't really see around the room. He stood up to turn on the light up stopped. His room was wood but he felt a fluffy rug, he took another step onto wood. That was probably just a decoration or his towel.

He walked to where his light switch was but he ran into something, cursing slightly, "What the hell?!" he noticed the feminine voice. He searched more frantically around the room for a type of light. When he finally found one, he turned it on. It was a girl's room with flowers everywhere, and the bed was light purple. He looked at the dresser he bumped into; it looked like the weapons were organized except the spot he hit.

There was a long body length mirror right next to it, so he rushed to it. When he looked in it his eyes widened. He was in a blonde girl's body. 'This can't be happening, How did this happen?'

He didn't know what else to do so he sat on her bed, hoping he'd wake up from this nightmare.

Great, now he had to pee! If this was a dream, then he might pee in his bed and if this wasn't a dream then he'd see a half naked girl.

Screw it, he had to go bad. He walked in her bathroom. It was very disturbing. It was too girly, but she was a girl.

He lifted up her toilet seat and let her pajama pants fall. He reached for something, something that wasn't there. 'I just **HAD** to be switched with a girl. I'll just have to hold it until I find out how. Was it sit, stand, or what?'

'How was I switched in this body?' Gaara walked around the room annoyed with the long swishy hair on his back. "Naruto's jutsu."

Now he really didn't know what to do. He had to change but he'd see her naked. He decided to wear the clothes over the pajamas.

Then he left the room quietly just in case she had parents, especially ones that don't let their kids leave the house.

As soon as he exited the house he went searching for Naruto.

**00000000000**

Ino woke up in a dark room, the drapes were shut tight, she reached for her fluffy pillow but all she got was a normal pillow. 'Where am I? Did I fall asleep at someone's house?'

Ino sat up and looked around the room to find a source of light. There was a lamp in the room. 'Regular pillows, lamp next to bed, dark, this must be Shikamaru or Chouji's room, but wait, wasn't I at home? No chouji's room smells like chips and beef'

Ino clipped the lamp on and stretched, she let one hand rub across her forehead and the other one travel up her chest. Her eyes widened when she discovered two things. Her eyebrows were gone, not a few, ALL, and her breast were gone and her chest was hard, not squishy.

Ino scrambled to her feet and ran around the room. She looked in the mirror and saw Sabaku no Gaara! She screamed loudly thinking he was right in front of her. She started panicking around the room and all this sand was flinging around the air which made her even more scared. She didn't know she was in Gaara's body and she was the one controlling the sand. She thought Gaara was in her room and he was about to kill her.

Temari and Kankuro burst in the room with scared looks on their faces. "Gaara are you okay?!"

'Why are they looking at me?' Ino thought, she turned her head to Gaara's mirror. 'Gaara's over there!' The sand was still flinging around the room, when Ino looked in the direction she thought Gaara was in, the sand started to fling in that direction.

Kankuro knelt by Ino. "Hey are you alright Gaara?"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Why did you call me Gaara?"

Kankuro gave her a confused look. "Oh right, sorry, are you alright Gaara-sama?"

Ino growled to herself. "That's not what I meant! I'm not Gaara!"

Temari yawned and walked beside Ino. "Maybe you just had a nightmare. Get some more sleep."

"No!" Ino ran in front of Temari. "How am I supposed to sleep with your brother here?!"

Temari looked at Kankuro. "Fine, we'll both leave."

They closed the door before she could stop them. Ino cautiously walked back t the mirror. "Uh, Gaara, are you there?" nobody answered. She peeked her head over and saw Gaara's head peeked over too. 'Gaara wouldn't do that.'

She walked fully in front of the mirror and everything she did was copied. 'I switched bodies with Gaara. I think, but how?'

So, she found out two things about Gaara, he sleeps shirtless and he's so damn sexy!

"Did I use my Shintenshin on him, or is he in my body too?" Ino asked herself quietly.

Make those three new things about Gaara, sexy voice.

"Wait a minute, maybe the jutsu Naruto tried to use on me worked!" She yelled, slapping her hand against her mouth, she didn't want to wake up his siblings.

She put on of his shirts, which she finds heavy, hot and uncomfortable. Then she picked up his gourd and left the apartment.

'If I'm in his body, he should be in mine, so I'll pick him up then we'll search for that Baka, Naruto.' Ino thought confidently, this should be easy.

When she jumped up to her window, she saw that her bed was empty and unmade. 'Damn, where will I find him? Maybe he already figured it out and went to look for Naruto.'

He wasn't at Ichiraku, his apartment, or the training grounds. Ino and Gaara met at Ichiraku.

"Where is he!?" Ino screamed, she was never one to have much patience.

"Calm down, let's ask Tsunade if he took on any missions today." Gaara said trying to remain calm. True, on the inside he was going crazy like her.

"Yeah, yeah, it's hard to be so calm when you're thinking you have to carry heavy clothes and a gourd on your back for the rest of your life!" Ino snapped, feeling the soft short hair on Gaara's head. She hated the feeling of short hair, but for now she had to try to get used to it. "Sorry, it's just… I get cranky when I have to sleep on something that isn't my soft fluffy pillow."

Gaara nodded not really caring. "Stop touching my hair."

Ino stuck out her tongue. "I'll stop when you stop."

That was when Gaara noticed he was stroking his now blonde hair. Then he stopped and dropped his arms to his side.

Ino started giggling.

Gaara glared at her, he didn't want anyone to see that side of him. "What's so funny?"

Ino stopped giggling to answer. "We must be _really _out of character right now."

Gaara glared at her harder. "If you know that then stop laughing and act like me."

Ino crossed her arms. "Well you're not acting like me."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Uh, whatever... See, I can act like you."

Ino glared and some a little sand was moving around the gourd. "I don't sound like that!"

Gaara noticed the sand, and interrupted her rant. "Calm down, you might kill someone."

Ino nodded, she didn't know she let so much emotion spill out. "Okay, give me a few tips just in case someone asks me something."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. Oh how Ino wished she could do that. She took her eyebrows for granted.

Ino thought how she could explain this. "Okay like this, I'm Ino Yamanaka, I was born September 23rd, I work at the 'Yamanaka flower shop', I'm in team 10, my crush is Sasuke, my best friend and rival is Sakura, my favorite color is purple, I love going on missions and I hate Ami and for now, Naruto. After that said she taught him how to do all the jutsus and summonings she knew how to do, just in case. Your turn, talk about yourself."

Gaara just stood there. He didn't want to share information about himself to anyone, maybe Naruto and Kankuro, but no one else. So there was no way she was going to share…

Ino sighed impatiently, rolling her eyes. "If you don't tell me, I'll make you're personality gay and I'll tell everyone you were born in a place with unicorns and fairies."

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara, I was born January 19th, I was born as a weapon, with the Shukaku within me before I was even born My best friend is Naruto, When I need to talk, I talk to my brother, My mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed by Orochimaru." Gaara informed rather quickly, no way would he even **pretend **to live with unicorns and fairies. He thought of everything that he had to tell, everything else he didn't say. Some of his past, his personality, and how to control sand and do his jutsus.

Ino tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Should we tell the hokage? This is pretty big."

Gaara shook his head. He didn't want people to get involved in this. He also had a feeling that is others knew, they would ask her to do stuff that he would never do, just for kicks, and she would probably do it to.

They walked up the stairs to the hokage's building, Ino got tired of walking so she started to run up the stairs, Gaara started running too, when Gaara was a stair step ahead of hers she got competitive and put chakra to her feet.

When they finally reached the top, Gaara asked if Naruto went on any missions that day, which he did. The mission was with Sakura and Shikamaru. They had a lot of missions together. This one would take a while. Sometimes Ino felt like he should have just switched places with Sasuke. Since his dream was to kill his brother t avenge his clan and restore it as well, she would have made sure that the second part of his dream would have come true already, maybe in a year or two. Not just any, blue eyes, maybe blonde, with an "Ino" somewhere in the name.

But no, instead, Sakura gets both her teammate and her own! Either way, it's not like Sakura would get with Shikamaru or anything, if so, Ino would be pissed, she had a plan to make him go with Temari. Even if that meant breaking the Ino-Shika-Chou.

They both bowed and thanked Tsunade before leaving again.

"That's just great!" Ino exclaimed. "How can I take a bath without seeing you naked?"

Gaara shrugged. "You won't."

Ino glared gripping her now red, short, silky hair. "What do you mean 'you won't'?! I _**need**_ a bath! Ino plus no bath equals you dead!"

"…Do you **want** me to kill you?" Gaara stated more than asked. He would have killed her too, but in a way, he felt the same way. Except he wasn't yelling his ass off.

Ino squeezed her eyes tight. "Okay, okay, how about, I blindfold my eyes with my headband and you give me a sponge bath, and then I'll do the same to you.

Gaara made a quick look of disgust before replying. "No, even if it's your body, it'll still feel like it's my body."

Ino put her hands on her hips and turned around stubbornly. "Humph, fine, be dirty and smelly, for days, weeks, no maybe even months!"

Gaara thought for a few minutes, thinking of another possible way. He finally thought of one.

**Haha you just try to guess what he thought.**


	3. Help!

**Disclaimer: I'm going to tell you something, it's sad but true. Ino/Gaara lovers cover your…eyes. I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto.**

_**Chapter 3: Help!** _

Gaara thought for a few minutes, thinking of another possible way. He finally thought of one.  
"I have an idea." Gaara said plainly, smacking his new bang out of his face, only fall it to fall right in front of his eye again. "Damn this thing, later I'll ask Ino if I can cut it off."

Ino's face gleamed with happiness and she squealed. "No wonder you're the Kazekage, you're a genius!"

He thought of a good plan, it was stupid, hardly considered a 'plan' but he would not allow her to bathe him, or see him naked. "We can just not take a bath until Naruto returns."

Ino frowned sticking out her tongue. "I guess I spoke too soon, you are far from Shikamaru's intellect!"

Gaara frowned, he was the Kazekage of his village and he would not allow some weak girl to compare him to some lazy chunin. He wanted respect and he was going to get it. Even if he had to play it her way! "Well if you don't take a bath you'll suit your name PERFECTLY."

Ino gasped looking taken back; she turned her head to flick her now short hair and pushed her hand in his, now, her own face. "Uh, whatever." She said in a preppy tone.  
Gaara looked sick. She was making him look _really_ gay. "Please don't do that again."

Ino smirked, this was her game now. The ball was in her court. "Oh whatever do you mean?" She giggled.

Gaara twitched. 'Whoa, this eyebrow feels weird.' He started wiggling them to test them out then he stopped, when he heard his voice giggle. He was going crazy, his reputation would be ruined. People were watching and laughing at him! "Okay, two can play this game." He clamped a small piece of her hair and grabbed a kunai. "Stop or I'll… make your hair… uneven!"

Ino gasped. It took her forever to grow it so perfect! So blonde and clean, no split ends! Then here he comes and he's going to chop some off! "Oh no you don't, if you dare do ANYTHING to me or my hair you'll regret it!"

Gaara chuckled and whispered. "You dare threaten the Kazekage." With that said he cut the piece. To **NORMAL** people it was unnoticeable but to her, it was like she was the next Brittney Spears! She felt like she was a word, a word never to be used in Ino's presence, B-A-L-D.

Ino snarled. "How dare you!" You'll see!" Ino cleared her throat loudly making an audience. "I feel pretty!…"

Gaara gasped. "No!"

Ino smirked. "Oh so pretty!"

'She is now on my list of people to kill!' Gaara thought glaring at her.

"I feel pretty and witty and _**GAY**_!" Ino sang loudly. When she sang the "Gay" part, she made sure that it was so loud that even she herself thought it was loud, not only that but every word she sang was in a cracked voice, on purpose.

Gaara shook his head in anger. He took out her hair tie and ruffled the hair. 'It's so soft and silky, oh well, that's just too bad.'

Ino's eyes widened in anger, her beautiful straight hair was not only uneven but was no ruffled like a boy's hair. It was everywhere. She looked as if she just woke up, with a weird afro! Just the thought of a stray hair being out of place made her feel like a slob! Oh, but now, she felt faint. Although to some it was wild and kind of sexy looking. "A-and I pity, any other girl who isn't me today!" She sang shakily, still faint from her wild morning hair style.

Gaara frowned that she dared to finish that song. He held the kunai at the top of her hair, except all of it. "I will cut."

Ino put her hands up in defense. "No, no, no, don't be so drastic!" She made a cry noise when he positioned the kunai even closer to _her _hair, and she snapped when she saw a long string of blonde fall in slow motion onto the ground. She gave up this little war. "Put the kunai down, or I'll kill you."

Gaara scoffed, he knew that he would win. He tossed the hair to the side carelessly and put her kunai back in its holder. "Alright Gaara, I knew I'd never win against a strong Kage like you."

"Whatever, but seriously, I need a bath, I smell like sand, and like a boy." Ino scoffed tossing her head to the side.

Gaara shook his head, they just had a fight about her making him look gay, he won, and now she's doing it all over again! He tried to dismiss it though. "You're stupid, I'm a boy, and my main weapon is sand."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well if I take a bath with **my** stuff, I'll smell like myself…"

"Like a pig?" Gaara interrupted with a smirk.

Ino hissed in anger, she held herself back from bonking him on the head. For two reasons, one, he was the Kazekage and she had to respect him on some level, and two, when she went back to her own body, she didn't want to have a huge bump on her head. "No baka, like flowers!"

"Right… you, smell like flowers? Ino, I never knew you were comedian." Gaara fake laughed.

"What is your problem?" Ino asked angrily, for some reason he had a bad attitude, usually he was quiet, heck, they never even had a real conversation! Well except the time Naruto wanted his best friend Gaara, to meet his good friend Ino. 'Oh my god I know why!' Ino thought suddenly laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny piglet?!" Gaara asked rudely, clenching his fists, too bad Ino had long nails, now he bled a little bit.

'Could it be possible that, it's my time of the month and since he's in my body he has it?' Ino laughed even more. 'Yes, no period for me!' her laughs finally died down for her to explain. "Okay, but Gaara? Before I tell you, let me just explain to you the ways of the female body."

Gaara felt his left eyebrow twitch. 'Oh no, please no, don't let it be…'

Ino folded her hands together under her chin, in a smart pose. "Every month, a girl has…

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this." Gaara interrupted quickly.

Ino smirked. "That's just fine… every girl in every village is sent an educational video about this stuff, and guess what? I still have it."

"Great, and while we're at it, let's go buy me some make-up." Gaara said enthusiastically sarcastic.

Ino pretended not to notice the sarcasm. "Okay! I know this great place that sells the best lipstick and eyeliner!"

Gaara frowned. "I was kidding. This is why I never joke."

"Oh come on!" Ino yelled before looking at him suggestively. "One of us has to wear them."

Gaara's nose twitched in disgust. "… Eyeliner only, light eyeliner."

"Oh, and lip gloss." Ino giggled running her fingers through the short hair, one minute she was laughing the next she was sad. "Let's go to my house, I'll let you watch it in my room."

When they arrived at Ino's house, Gaara was greeted by Ino's dad with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Yet another reason for Ino to think he's gay.

Inoichi let go of Gaara, and looked at Ino. "Hey Ino, do you have a date?"

"No, he just wanted to watch a movie…" Gaara started.

"Are you the Kazekage Gaara!?" Inoichi exclaimed interrupting Gaara.

"Yeah, I just came here to watch a 30 minute movie." Ino stuttered. She didn't want to get grounded.

"Oh no, watch a longer movie, I don't mind! I'll even leave the house if that's more comfortable!" Inoichi laughed nervously, grabbing a few things before running out the door.

"That was… interesting." Gaara stated after a while. He started to feel an itch on his back, but he couldn't reach. "Hey Ino, something is itching my back, it feels like paper."

"Let me see." Ino said walking up to him lifting his shirt a little bit. "Oh, that's the price tag; I didn't take it out because I might return this."

Gaara just rolled his eyes. His sister was the same.

With Gaara's shirt still lifted, Inoichi came back in to see the Kazekage lifting up his daughter's shirt. "I… forgot my… wallet."

"Um, this isn't what it looks like. Ino's back was itchy from this price tag." Ino tried to explain.

Inoichi shook his hands nervously. "Oh no worries, if Ino does have children I hope it'll be with the great Kazekage."

"I'm not with her, I mean him." Gaara corrected.

"It's okay Ino; just make sure that my first grandchild is a boy." Inoichi said walking out the door before anyone else could reply.

"Your dad is very… understanding?" Gaara said.

"Nope, he's just like this now because he's nervous. Plus, he wants me to marry a strong man, and soon too, he said he wants his grandchild to see him young, and not a wrinkly old man." Ino explained as if it was normal. She sounded like she was explaining why a ninja has to wear a headband of their village. "Yeah, he even wanted me to marry Naruto, who's probably going to be the Hokage."

"Well, come on up to my room." Ino said.

Once they were up Ino searched for a video tape and when she found it she snickered. "While you're watching this, I'll be downstairs, if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

………

Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru were still on that 'mission'. Right now they were all lying down on bed shaped chairs under the warm sun. Naruto was in the middle, on his stomach, Sakura was on her back and Shikamaru was on his side.

"Hey Sakura, when do you think this _mission_ will be over?" Naruto asked happily.

"Mm, Naruto will you stop asking? We've only been here half a day. We have two months and a half before our vacation is over." Sakura sighed. The heat from the sun felt so good she was getting too lazy to answer that same question over and over again.

Naruto turned his head to face Shikamaru's back. "Oi, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sighed and turned his body to face him. "Naruto, I'm awake, you don't have to yell. What do you want?"

Naruto grinned. "I can never tell when you're awake. Can you tell me _why_ we got this mission again?" Naruto begged almost squealing in excitement.

Shikamaru sighed once again. "How troublesome, fine, but this is the last time! Sakura got it because Tsunade-sama thought she needed a break. You're here because you've taken up a lot of missions and learned so many jutsu, she decided to reward you. I'm here because I let her borrow some money to gamble and with that money she won."  
With that explained, Shikamaru turned back to his other side.

Naruto turned his head back to face Sakura again. "Hey Sakura, when do you think this _mission_ will be over?" Naruto asked again, happy as before.

"Shut up Naruto!" They both yelled.

"What? I was just asking!" Naruto exclaimed pouting.

Shikamaru groaned. "In the last hour, you've asked this forty-six times."

Naruto snorted closing his eyes. "I just wanted too have fun."

"Naruto, you're fun is our misery." Sakura sighed lazily.

Naruto shot up to his feet pointing an accusing finger at them. "You two make a perfect couple! First you're both smart! Now you're both lazy!"

"Naruto, Ino won't let me date anyone other than Temari. Ino says that we are a match made up in heaven, or something like that.… How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Hey, hey, you know what would be so cool?!" Naruto asked. "If you ended up with Temari, Chouji ended up with that sand girl he likes and Ino end up with someone in the sand. Then you guys could be the Ino-Shika-Chou over there."

"Yeah that would." Sakura agreed.

It was about an hour, Ino was downstairs waiting for Gaara to finish the educational movie. She was in front of a mirror wearing a two inch pigtail. Mainly trying to look like Pipi Longstocking, but her new hair was still too short.

What was taking so long? She remembered watching the movie long ago, it was only 45 minutes, yet he was in there for past an hour. 'Maybe I should go check on him.'

Ino stood up and now showed her wearing make-up, with a stuffed shirt and her short pigtails. If he asked she would just say it was a temporary need.

She knocked twice on the door and opened it. There sitting on her bed was Gaara, disgusted, kind of scared and awed. He was staring at the blue television screen in front of her bed.

"How was the movie?" Ino teased, skipping to him.

He didn't even look at her. "Why do girls want babies, if that is what will happen?"

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked confused, this movie was about puberty, not babies…

"All the blood, screaming and pain, just to get a 'little angle' that will just cry." Gaara said with a monotone voice, now he knew part of the reason his mother hated him. He was just wondering why every mother didn't hate their kids. "They'll end up hating them."

"Um, what does that have to do with this?" Ino asked rewinding the movie to about the middle, when she pushed play, there was a load scream of pain. Ino jumped and quickly stopped the video taking it out and throwing it to the side.

This made Gaara less tense and in his head he laughed at her actions.

"I'm **so** sorry, that was totally the wrong video… Here's the real…" Ino said picking up another video.

Gaara interrupted her. "No, this time you watch it with me."

"Uh, it's okay." Ino started.

"You will!" Gaara snapped. Damn, now she wasn't so happy that her time of the month went to him.

Ino waved her arms around the air. "Okay, okay, I will." No wonder nobody was her friend on these days. She really wanted to say 'Jeez take a Midol', but that would be insulting herself.'

It was only five minutes into the movie before Gaara kicked Ino out; this type of movie was too embarrassing to watch with someone else. Especially when they were explaining sexual terms, **in the beginning.**

………

The movie was over and now Ino was snickering at how Gaara acted. Oh the days of the innocent. "So… you know how to put the um, pad on?"

"Yes, I know how to put the pad on." Gaara mimicked with Ino's 'annoying' voice.

"See, I can be just like you."

'Is that really my voice when I try sounding cute?' Ino asked herself. 'I thought I had a cute daddy's little girl voice. I guess not.'

"Now, where do you keep, the stuff?" Gaara asked cautiously. You'd think he preferred to drugs or something, but no, he meant the pads.

"You don't have to act so cautious, you know, it's not drugs!" Ino informed rolling her eyes. "It's in the cabinet."

Gaara looked in the bathroom, no cabinet, just pictures hanging on the wall. With his teeth clenched in annoyance he went back out to Ino, who was lying on her bed, making 'blanket wrinkled angels'. "There isn't a cabinet."

Ino shot up to her feet. "Oh my god, sorry, I forgot you don't know about my room's bathroom!"

"…Don't say 'oh my god in my body', ever again." Gaara threatened.

"I'll try. Okay, behind the picture of Sasuke, Is the window, because when he becomes my boyfriend, I'll sneak out this window just to see him." Ino explained kissing Sasuke's lips in the picture. "Behind the picture of me, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten, is the cabinet because its girl stuff."

Gaara didn't pay attention to her second explanation, due to the fast that he was still disgusted of the first one. Seriously, he's in the body of a stalker.

Still, Ino continued, she didn't even see Gaara calmly walk to the picture of the four girls, move it and take out the pads, and put the picture back. She didn't even notice him leave the room. She was still continuing her pointless explanation of her favorite bathroom. " Team ten's picture is actually covering the window next to my bed because if I look out that window, I see the hill that Shikamaru sleeps on and I can also see the chip store Chouji buys his chips from. I'm pretty smart, huh?" Ino asked grinning at Gaara who wasn't there anymore. "Hey, Where'd you go?!"

Right as she asked that he came back in the room. "Ino, move, I need to take a shower."

"Oh! So you can see me naked but I can't see you!" Ino growled.

Back to the same subject again, one that they tried to avoid.

"Look, do you want me to walk around everywhere smelling like… whatever this disgusting smell is?" Gaara asked in a threatening tone.  
"That's gross though." Ino said shivering.

"Either way, sooner or later we'll have to use the bathroom. We can't hold it for Naruto to come back; we don't even know when he'll come back." Gaara explained.

Ino growled, she just lost this argument. "Fine, but I get to take a bath too! Oh, and don't look down!"

Gaara smirked almost invisibly. "Trust me, I wouldn't want to."

Ino snorted and stomped out of the bathroom. "Also, when you get out, how will you change?!"

Gaara stopped. Why, why did she have to ruin his 'smart' moment? "I don't know."

Ino snickered. "Well, I'll have to change you."

Gaara scrunched his nose. "No, I can change without looking and so can you."

Ino growled. "Fine, I'll try, but nothing is tempting to look at so far."

The two things they both agreed on, was that they hated each other and they needed **HELP**.


End file.
